


美丽新世界

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 你是我的噩梦。我的梦魇。我的失败。我的羞耻。我的委屈。我的嫌恶。我应该跟你把这话说出来，一口气说完，不要犹豫不决。可你也是我的爱人。我的眼睛。我的情感所在。我的全部。我的美丽新世界。所以，我想，你和我谁都逃不掉了。





	美丽新世界

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：R18/短篇/现代背景  
warning：包含囚禁等混乱操作，请谨慎阅读。

爱只能从绝望中产生。

01\. 鸦片玫瑰

Love is love，love will never be wrong.

房间很暗，几近无光，缺乏窗子、电灯以及一切其他家具，唯有一张四角包了柔软海绵的实木床。

天花板在大片漆黑中变得模糊，无限绵延伸展，仿佛幽邃寂静深海，广无边际。他跌入冰凉沉重水里，肺泡一个个挤压破裂，窒息感逐渐加重，好像一只手扼住他颈部不断收紧。这或许是致幻剂带来的联觉效果——数千年前埃及便有鲜艳菌菇毒蝇伞，服下后宛如登仙，叮当佩环清响在耳，眼前出现虚浮缥缈的空中高楼。

躯干向四肢发出邀请，两厢融合，他化作一尾轻盈白鱼，不再被禁锢于八英尺见方的床榻，腕间水牛皮手铐——粗硬磨骨，汗液会令其紧绷收拢。

利威尔呼出一口气。他用鼻腔感受自身吐息，发觉它已混合了潮湿阴冷的死人味道。太久没有摄入食物，胃囊空空如也，腹部皮肉紧贴后背。至于这个久，没法确切定义，房间浑黑一片，更无钟表嘀嗒，他早失去时间概念。

灵魂浮空，他闭上眼睛，那白鱼仍甩动半透明尾巴溯洄游弋，他想，我什么时候死？不，死是死不了，他知道，可更谈不上活。困锁于床，肚腹空荡，手脚无力，头脑被致幻剂的效果征服，他成一具艳尸。艳尸有美好不腐躯壳，除此之外，他还能无声无息转动眼球、于浑浑噩噩间开展一点思考，所以比它多一口气。

只多一口。

屋门发出咔哒轻响，光，有微弱暖黄光线漏进来，他全身上下连皮到骨都震颤一下，回忆起自己置身一幢三层独栋别墅。和光同时侵入的是一个男人，晦暗中隐约现出高大健硕轮廓。利威尔撩起眼皮看了看他，缓缓将头转向另一边。

进来的男人又把门合上，光线被再度阻绝。“利威尔，见到我不高兴吗？”这嗓音动听，甚而能教人联想到春色浸泡过的山林，漫含笑意。接着，他伸手摸了摸床上一动不动的人，温热干燥指尖，轻柔触碰，却令利威尔仿佛处于凛冬般打着冷颤、牙齿咯咯作响。“嘘嘘，我的宝贝，不要这样拒绝我，”名叫艾伦·耶格尔的男子俯身扳过他的脑袋，掌心一下一下摩挲冰凉脸颊，嘴唇紧挨脆弱耳廓，“我只是爱你而已。”

我只是爱你而已。

昏黑之中，利威尔只依稀辨得那脸庞侧影，可他确凿清楚对方样貌。此时此刻，艾伦面孔贴得近之又近，额头时不时触碰到利威尔眉骨，鼻息热而长地萦绕，眼睛如两团坟堙磷火。“你不能离开我的，”他把脸埋进对方肩窝，“你知道只有你才能陪着我。”所以艾伦究竟是什么模样？日耳曼人的高鼻子和亚麻绿虹膜，面貌有兵戈凌厉，下颏一个童年遗留的小小伤疤。尽管当下看不到，但利威尔记得这一切，他和艾伦曾经是恋人。在无数个温馨的昼与夜，他们亲吻彼此。

现在这情形，再说眷侣大不合适。利威尔长久不讲话，艾伦独角戏唱得无聊，一把将他摁在床头。

摁这个字眼很怪，有那么些受迫的、遭苦遭难的不情愿，好像是被谁扼住了颈项，声音难从嗓子眼挣出来，不得不以这么副屈辱的姿态给固定在原地。白鱼从半空中被扯着尾鳍硬生生拖下来了。

利威尔发出一点叹息。灯开了，一蓬极璀璨亮光，他眼皮抖动，不受控制流下泪来，世界装在玻璃花里。艾伦已经整个人压过来，热烘烘的躯体像火炉子。他开始往利威尔脸上蒙一只眼罩，一手抓握那削瘦肩胛骨，两条腿半跪分开顶住床垫。光又消失了。

“你就没什么要说的吗？”房间的情形，利威尔始终没能瞧见，虽然他已给关了好几个月，或许更久，有半年。米黄墙纸，密密麻麻用透明胶带贴上照片，只漏出几隙原本颜色。相片都是黑发灰蓝眼青年，种种姿态，数百张。

我只是爱你而已。

“……我饿了。”发声格外困难，饭食未进，自然也没有饮水，嗓子粗砺同磨砂。

别着急，今天我有事情要告诉你。然后，我们再乖乖吃饭喝水，好吗？

艾伦俯瞰身下的人。比从前消减大约二十磅，浑身上下每一个关节都尖锐凸起来，血管上浮，顶压惨白皮肤，现青紫红三色。双臂被皮手铐拽到头顶，仿佛即将遭受火刑的悬吊。他仔仔细细地瞧，试图自那张脸以及身体的每个部位寻找到愤怒，再不济也要表露出挣扎或者不甘，可惜他什么也没搜刮着。直接抬起利威尔一条腿，他燥热手指掐住对方大腿内侧的嫩肉。

躯壳机能衰减，痛感同样来得迟钝，利威尔是过了几息才察觉到这入侵式攻击的。它不是个好现象，因为艾伦变得温柔了。从前，他引发疼痛的方式包含电击、割伤、强暴。细微电流串连肌肤通进血肉，锋利手术刀轻轻划开半透明皮层再猝然压下，硕大性器毫无预兆捅入干涩穴道，每一样都能使利威尔浑身痉挛，冷汗如瀑，灵与肉分离。

那时候，反抗是必然的行为。他会在艾伦俯身亲吻时露出尖利牙齿，小兽姿态，把那条舌头咬成一团模糊血肉。艾伦嘴角流血，露出微笑，随他去咬，唇齿分开还用手指逗猫般戏弄，“你要乖乖的。”尔后，直接并拢四指捅入利威尔喉腔。他开始干呕、泪水滑过脸颊，致幻剂的影响接踵而至。分明是昏昧世界，他看到黄昏古战场，硝烟未散，尸横遍野，一个个残破头颅全是熟人脸面。他流着眼泪抓紧艾伦——他能触碰的唯一活物，像溺水者抱握浮木、像一场无声的邀请。艾伦会如愿操他，用粗暴的性爱将他从苦痛破碎的幻觉里拽出来，利威尔咬住嘴唇，一息不发。

当下，较最初过去了五个月，或者六个月？致幻剂的药量约略减少了，也可能是他产生了耐受性。艾伦的手指掐住他大腿后又慢慢摸索了一会儿，再伸过来时变得湿润黏腻，利威尔听到他拧动什么东西的轻响。润滑剂。没错，艾伦三指沾了润滑剂，一根一根顶入他体内。紧缩肠壁被缓缓撑开，灵活食指率先探路，竟有一种含情脉脉的轻柔。它开始转圈式抠挖穴肉，令它们潮湿并渗出液体，接着中指与无名指也刺进来了。

视觉被阻碍，其余四感就格外敏锐。全身血液涌到下腹，他终究不是艳尸，还能对这刺激做出反应。阴茎颤颤巍巍立起来，手腕也不由自主挣动，艾伦伸另一只手握住那器官，终于让利威尔那副无波无澜的神情错乱了。湛白灯光下他紧挨床塌，身体苍白又艳丽，眼睛看不到，幻觉也没浮现，于是任人宰割，感到恐惧，更多是茫然。

年轻男人打开他笔直双腿，幅度很大，那两只臂膀蕴含的力量不能挣脱，白鱼尾部好像被活生生撕成两半，利威尔发出一声疼痛呻吟。不，他原本想这样阻止，可它必定毫无效用，他便吐露一个意义不明的音节。后穴内软肉足够湿润，可以容纳又硬又热庞然物什，艾伦在插进去的一瞬间拿掉了利威尔的眼罩。

光怪陆离全灌进来倒映在虹膜上，他一时无法适应眯起眼睛，肢体向情欲屈服，伴随顶戳痉挛打战。意识模糊间，他听到艾伦在耳边低语，“亲爱的，我老怕弄坏你，以后不会再这样对你了。”

我只是爱你而已。

02\. 恶时辰

原来现在是清晨。

澄澈阳光漏过花园的树影形成无数灰色星点，枝桠上黄羽褐脚的雀鸟发出唧唧啾啾的鸣叫，利威尔望着窗前一盆绯红杜鹃花，壁钟此时正好指向八点。长久置身黑暗令他和时间彼此遗忘，于是凡尘种种都变得新奇。艾伦在做早饭，培根香美的味道从厨房里溜出来。

今天我带你出去走走吧，以后不会再给你吃药、再关着你了。我们还像从前一样，好不好？他们做了两次，半途艾伦将手铐卸下，温柔地把他整个圈在怀里。神魂抽离，仍于高潮中漂浮，他聚起涣散瞳孔，对着那双璀璨绿眼睛，缓缓点了点头。

“利威尔，快来尝尝我的手艺怎么样。”艾伦轻快地举着两瓷碟培根炒蛋放上餐桌，又转身去摆弄几个鲜橙和榨汁机，脑后没束好的棕发在空气里活泼地跳起舞。

好像有点糊了。利威尔赤脚踏在冰凉大理石地面，闻言吸吸鼻子预备蹭过来。漫长囚禁时光，躯壳存在变浅，思维滞钝，他忘记怎样走路，七扭八歪如学步稚童。年轻男人赶忙丢下橙子冲过来将他抱起，“是我不好，没给利威尔穿袜子。”半边身子紧贴炙热胸膛，他瑟缩一下，垂开眼睫，没答话。

吃完饭艾伦坐在沙发上给他换衣服。路易威登白短袖和圣罗兰牛仔裤，利威尔记忆中没见过这两款，大约是艾伦新买的。皮肤挨一层布料，仿佛蒙上薄薄的壳，赤裸的锁闭在房间教他近乎忘掉人们还需要收拾齐整步入文明社会。

我从前是最爱干净的人。脑海中倏忽蹦上来这样一段词句，他感到心底涌起无形无状的悲哀水流。艾伦继承这特质，把整栋房子打理得井井有条，繁复家具了无尘埃、水晶吊灯光亮如新。他根本不需要我的，利威尔持续这样想着，即使在坐上那辆一尘不染的玛莎拉蒂之后——这是他们一起买的第一部车。

鲜活的、光亮的人的气息究竟是怎样？反正不会像银白色霉菌花蔓延繁殖散逸腐烂味道。一股刺激香水味害利威尔打了个喷嚏，或许并不太浓烈，只是他脆弱的鼻腔再经不起任何折磨。他们在梅西百货里，艾伦紧紧拽着他的手。的确得抓牢不放，利威尔望着擦肩而过的路人。打扮精致的年轻女性踩着细高跟，迈进中年的西服男子脚踏油亮皮鞋，每个人的步伐都那样稳健，唯有他，是的，唯有他四肢无力，连脚都不知道往哪搁，仿佛脱离艾伦拉扯便要随时跌倒。

艾伦穿亚麻衬衣，垂坠质感，肌肉线条若隐若现。他脸庞侧面辉映着商场里柔暖光芒，如远山襞皱，洋溢着遥不可及的、天神似的英俊，来来往往行人都要多看一眼。各色目光，仿佛围绕火炉四周的飞蛾，伸出好奇触角勾探利威尔胃袋。他避开那些视线，将睫毛垂得低之又低，躬下身子，一阵阵恶心感翻腾上来。

挣开结实手臂，并且拒绝了艾伦要跟来的请求，利威尔一个人半扶着墙壁慢慢走进洗手间。“我在外面等你。”年轻男人揩掉他颊侧汗珠，垂首吻吻额尖。

柔和灯光烘托清澄镜面映出他此时样貌，好像把骷髅载进昂贵时装里。寡白皮肤透光照亮其下汩汩流动血管，一点幽青浅红，他又是漆黑头发，愈显得似同孤魂野鬼。仿佛没法认出自己，好半晌他才伸手去沾水抹脸，此时露在外边的锁骨跟着凸起，形成两个尖而丑陋的弧。镜子里的人是我吗？清水游过面庞，一粒粒顺着下颔滑入衣领，僵滞思维被这冰凉唤醒，利威尔这才咀嚼起不久前的记忆。商厦门口伫立巨幅电子广告牌，五光十色荧屏，向过路人展示当季新款。今天是二零一零年六月二十五日，星期五，它上头的一行小字这样滚动。

原来，不是五个月，也不是六个月，现在是盛夏时分。他脱离世界，已将近一年了。方才两个年轻人谈起名叫《冷冻》的新恐怖电影，一群老家伙争辩着经济形势，男子篮球世锦赛，蔬菜和肉的价格，年轻的富豪扎克伯格登上了《时代》封面……这些人们嘴巴里议论的话题，编织成一道菌丝网，于他独处时苏醒，尔后迅速在耳朵和脑内繁衍不息。

他们在讲什么，它们又是什么，我对此一无所知。可正如海浪袭来不能阻挡，庞杂信息也向利威尔这么奔涌，他痛苦地捂住脑袋，十指用力摁着那其下血管交织的一层薄皮。不能多待了，他最后看了看镜子，镜中瘦弱苍白的矮小男子也拿眼眶深凹的灰蓝瞳仁望着他。他感到恐惧，夏意在冷气十足的商场蔓延，为他身躯添上黏稠的汗。

艾伦不见了。刚刚艾伦说要在长椅上等他，但此刻那片小小区域空无一人。利威尔开始奔跑，他不得不跑，尽管肢体不再协调，尽管姿势滑稽可笑。他不在乎。现实已用透明网膜将他分离，好像火车两条永不交汇的轨道，他必须去寻找到自己熟悉的一片炙热。

“这位先生，你怎么了？”似乎有保安冲他挥了挥手，利威尔没停下，就算停下也无话可说，他早失去同陌生人交流的能力。五彩世界在他身后扭曲破碎、坍塌倾圮，橱窗里的精致衣饰和假人模特拧成一股股绳把他困锁，它们统统不属于他，他心室空空荡荡无处着落，他要逃。

百货里的路纵横交错，利威尔如同桑代克的猫，一次次迷途往返，在这空间里逡巡徘徊。头顶灯光洒下，亮晃晃大理石地板，眼前漆黑花白来回闪现，他小腿乏力，即将跌倒，一双坚实臂膀此时环抱住了他。鼻端嗅到熟悉的柑橘和海盐气息，是艾伦。“亲爱的，对不起，看你很久没出来，就去买了你喜欢的锡兰红茶。”年轻男人手中拎着购物袋，紧紧把他搂在怀里，“抱歉，以后再也不会丢下你一个人了。”

有实质的热度与温暖，仿佛浴池里的水将他包围，利威尔愣了愣，一根指头一根指头地，慢慢把手也搭在对方肩上。他回抱住艾伦，回抱住这个年轻的、英俊的、残忍的、冷酷的魔鬼，美丽新世界在他们相贴的皮肤间如黑雾般酝酿滋长。

他重获新生，于那谁也不能插足的、只有他们两个人的乌托邦里。

夜幕降临的时候，艾伦带他去别墅二层的主卧睡觉。他们在这里接吻然后做爱，就像一年前的许多回。最后一次，混沌白光透过窗帘缝隙洒进来，已近黎明，利威尔双腿缠绕着艾伦的腰，在模糊浑噩的意识中仰起头，“……我离不开你了，艾伦。”

男人轻轻吻住他眼皮，长发低垂擦过脸庞，露出含情脉脉的笑容，“我早就如此。”

窗畔一盆芬芳杜鹃落下了它第一片花瓣，如同火焰跌进泥土中。

永远属于你。

03\. 新世界的爱人

我敢打赌，每个富人区都孤独地住着我这样的老家伙——丈夫几年前病死了，留下好大一笔遗产，子女拿走大部分钱，便也不怎么过来探望。我的日子挺无聊，困锁在富丽但空旷的别墅里，只好自己找点乐子，学学园艺和缝纫什么的。

二零零七年春天，隔壁搬来一对情侣。他们都是顶漂亮的年轻人，高个子的叫艾伦·耶格尔，矮一些的是利威尔·阿克曼。起初，我还以为他们是电视演员，直到熟悉之后，利威尔告诉我他做律师，艾伦搞金融。这些有的没的，凭我当了大半辈子家庭主妇那点匮乏知识，全搞不懂，我只是在听到利威尔已经三十五岁，而他的恋人才二十出头时张大了嘴巴。

“夫人，艾伦从大学肄业一年多了，这臭小子，我管不住他。”利威尔握着茶杯边沿无可奈何地微笑起来，雪白的脸上毫无岁月停留的痕迹，十分年轻。

我说真瞧不出来，毕竟艾伦高高大大，面目成熟，身材结实，简直可以立即去参加时装周走秀。谁能想到，他只是个退出校园的毛头小子呢？而我面前的人，如果脱下领带和西服，换上卫衣牛仔裤，兴许还能混进那些个夹着滑板的少年人里去。

接着，我又讲，我一开始以为你是不好接近的那个。的确如此，利威尔虽然相貌辨不出年纪，但总板着面孔，散发出一种阴沉郁结的气息。我是在发现他们的房子连同花圃草坪都由他打理得井井有条后，才慢慢和他熟络的。而艾伦呢，刚见面的时候他对我笑着，笑意让人联想起佛罗里达的太阳，可是在知道我和利威尔相熟之后，他再不冲我笑了。我恐惧地察觉，他那双好看的绿眼睛每次看到我时都闪动着野兽捕猎一样的光。

“您别在乎，我回去和他好好说说。”红茶的氤氲雾气往上蔓延，掩盖了利威尔的神情，“他大概不是故意的，几年前他受过一些刺激，那之后把身边的一切都看得很重要。”

您知道零二年那个医生被杀的案子吗？回忆着几年前的报纸头版，我把这个事件在脑海里拼凑起来。在一个雨夜，纽约颇有名望的外科医生夫妇在公寓里被冲进门的歹徒刺死了，他们十五岁的儿子藏在柜子里目睹这一切。正当他要出来和他们搏斗时，警察闯入将匪徒制服了。“我是这案子的控方律师，而艾伦，是那个孩子。”利威尔垂下眼皮，平平淡淡地说。

我张了张嘴巴，却感觉喉咙被一团棉花堵塞了，还没讲出话，门铃就刺耳地响起来。我打开门，艾伦直直站在外边，扎着长发，身穿卡其色风衣，看上去英俊非常。他毫无表情地盯着我，直到我毛骨悚然，背后的冷汗一颗一颗滚下来。利威尔走过去，艾伦紧紧搂过恋人的肩膀，最后又回头看了我一眼，其间放射的光芒倘若有实质，毫不怀疑，它们能把我立即杀死。

后来我主动减少了和利威尔的接触，他也的确再没闲工夫陪我一个老太婆聊天。在工作与打理家务的同时，他开始和艾伦吵架。他们争吵的动静越来越大，有一天，我甚至听到了艾伦狂怒的咆哮，“你说过你不会离开我的！你他妈承诺过的！”我为这对恋人忧心忡忡，不过转念一想，哪对恋人在迈入婚姻殿堂前没经历过这一步呢？指不定他们过几个月就会和和美美地去加州领证了。作为邻居的我不能多管闲事，只好在心中默默为他们祝福。

利威尔生病了，这是艾伦告诉我的。“他病得很严重。”这个年轻男人忧郁地去为恋人递交辞呈。他似乎长大了，曾经由利威尔打理的住宅被他收拾齐整，花圃里的植物也茁壮生长着。陪在爱人身边，他大约也放下了工作，不怎么出门。

直到二零一零年的盛夏，我再一次看到利威尔——此前，我只见过艾伦。利威尔瘦成一张轻飘飘的纸片，被艾伦搂在怀里出门。他没变丑陋，可是给人的感觉要时刻随风而去了。我站在家门口向他们挥手，两人都没看见我，好像正处于某个紧密不可分割的世界。这也挺好的，我对自己说，希望他们幸福。

我永远记得那年八月的一个黄昏，天气很好，火烧云染透了半边天空。警笛的嗡鸣令正在除草的我抬头张望，三辆警车停在我邻居的家门口。“先生，这是怎么一回事？”胖警察挺和善地对我讲了一堆，我听个模模糊糊，只从中捕捉到“非法集资”和“非法监禁”两个词汇。

但是，这些警察那天谁也没逮着。他们冲进位于二层的卧室，扒开华美的床幔，只发现了两具紧紧缠绕的尸体，上面散落着鲜艳如血的杜鹃花瓣。

我永远属于你。

我也是。

“爱就是欲望，欲望是死亡，也就是死神。就像因为有死亡，意识才会存在一样；正因有死，人才会去爱。爱由死亡来完成、升华，乃至无限。”

END

glossary：1. summary前半部分语自米兰·昆德拉。  
2.桑代克的猫：参见迷笼实验。  
3.杜鹃花花语：永远属于你。  
4.最后的引号部分语自渡边淳一。


End file.
